Delfina Montero
Delfina Montero-to jedna z głównych bohaterek występujących w serialu.Jest ona najlepszą przyjaciółką Franky. Delfina to także młodsza o rok siostra Christiana a od końca sezonu 1 również Roby'ego. Jej chłopakiem jest Mariano,są razem od końca sezonu 1. Wygląd Delfina jest niską ,a także dosyć chudą dziewczyną. Dziewczyna jest bardzo ładna,ma długie czarne włosy i brązowe oczy. Delfina nosi na sobie często dżinsowe kurtki lub bluzki w kolorze różowym. Czasami nosi również koszule. Osobowość Delfina jest bardzo słodka, miła, przyjazna, sympatyczna, a także sentymentalna. Dziewczyna jest również lojalna, wierna i pomocna. Jest jedną z najbardziej optymistycznych postaci. Mimo to Delfi czasami jest nerwowa i do osób których nie lubi nie żywi sympatii. Historia postaci Sezon 1 Delfina to córka Margarity,a także młodsza o rok siostra Christiana.Z swoją mamą często robi ciasteczka i pomaga jej w Cyberze Pewnego dnia gdy jej mama się przeziębiła, w robieniu deserów pomagała jej Franky, wtedy przez to dziewczynie android wyczerpała się bateria i Delfina poznała o niej prawdę czyli to że jest androidem. Dziewczyna obiecała jej, że nikomu o tym sekrecie nie wygada, nie było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż Delfina ma problemy z dotrzymywaniem tajemnic.Za każdym razem swędział ją nos jednak to przezwyciężyła. Obie się wtedy zaprzyjaźniły i zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Delfina od tej chwili była towarzyszką we wszystkich przygodach w których brała udział Franky,często jej pomagała gdyż życie robota nie było dla Franky łatwe. Delfina również zakochała się w Roby'm i była bardzo zdenerwowana na mamę, gdy chciała zostać żoną jego taty.Postanowiła ich rozdzielić aby mieli z sobą złe relacje. Oprócz tego musiała o chłopaka rywalizować z Loli której też się on podobał. Dziewczynie miłość niejednokrotnie wyznawał Mariano jednak ona traktowała go tylko jako przyjaciela i gdy próbował rozdzielić ją z Robym często się denerwowała. Pewnego dnia jednak dowiedziała się że Roby to android nie mogła uwierzyć że chłopak który jej się podoba jest także robotem, od tej chwili zostali tylko przyjaciółmi a potem także rodzeństwem. Na początku Delfina nie mogła się z tym pogodzić lecz z czasem się to udało.Przestała również rozdzielać Paula i Margaritę w wyniku czego mogli być oni razem Od tej chwili dużo czasu zaczęła spędzać z Mariano i w ostatnich odcinkach sezonu zostali parą. Sezon 2A Margarita i Paul w końcu się pobrali, wtedy została ona siostrą Roby'ego i od tej chwili często mu pomaga. W tym sezonie Delfina pomagała mu gdy ten został bohaterem to ona była pierwszą osobą która wiedziała że to Roby jest Andromaxem często mu doradzała również w jego problemach miłosnych z Dulce. W sezonie dziewczyna również pomagała Franky była jedną z osób które ją chroniły a także dalej kontynuowała swój związek z Mariano. Związek szedł w dobrą stronę i Delfi postanowiła mu wyznać że Franky jest androidem. Czasami się jednak kłóciła z swoim chłopakiem i raz się nawet rozstali jednak szybko do siebie wrócili. Delfina była również jednym z członków zespołu Jesteśmy Ludźmi nie wiedziała na czym grać ostatecznie grała na tamburynie zajęli oni drugie miejsce. W ostatnim odcinku sezonu ruszyła razem z innymi na ratowanie androidów przed złomowaniem które chciał dokonać Lorenzo. Potem była również jedną z osób które były w laboratorium po tym gdy Franky straciła pamięć pocieszała ona wtedy Clarę. Sezon 2B Delfina w tym sezonie pocieszała Christiana który cierpiał gdyż już nie był chłopakiem Franky. Próbowała znaleźć dla niego nowe zajęcie w życiu. Dziewczyna również ponownie została przyjaciółką Franky,jednak nie przepadała za Luz która też była przyjaciółką Franky lecz tak naprawdę tylko udawała. Pewnego dnia postanowiła wyznać również Franky że przed utratą pamięci była ona dziewczyną Christiana niezależnie czy uszkodzi to system Franky jednak nic się na szczęście nie stało dziewczynie android. Potem pomogła Christianowi zdobyć materiały dzięki którym udowodnił Franky że się kochali dzięki czemu ponownie zostali razem. Relacje z innymi postaciami Franky Andrade Delfina bardzo ją lubi, to ona dowiedziała się pierwsza o tym że Franky nie jest normalną dziewczyną. Przyrzekła wtedy że nikomu nie powie i od tej chwili pomaga jest w problemach i jest towarzyszką wszystkich jej przygód. Christian Montero Delfina bardzo go kocha i zawsze wspiera go gdy ten jest smutny zwłaszcza w sezonie 2B gdy stracił Franky i musi o niej zapomnieć. Roby Mejía Delfina była w nim zakochana, ale gdy dowiedziała się że jest robotem, była bardzo smutna i już się odkochała. Od teraz Roby jest jej przyszywanym bratem i bardzo go lubi.Często mu pomaga i doradza. Margarita Montero de Mejía Delfina bardzo kocha swoją mamę i zawsze ją wspiera w trudnych sytuacjach.Pomaga jej również często w Cyberze. Mariano Puentes Delfina od lat się z nim przyjaźniła, ale z czasem zaczęła czuć do niego coś więcej i teraz z nim chodzi. Mimo kilku sprzeczek i jednego rozstania są nadal razem.Zwraca się do niego "Ciasteczko" Loli Rivas Delfina na początku nie dogadywała się z nią, gdyż obydwie kłócili się o Roby'ego,były wtedy rywalkami. Jednak od tej pory gdy obydwie znaleźli sobie innych chłopaków są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Tamara Franko Delfina jej nie lubi tak samo jak Tamara Delfiny nie mają dobrych relacji i często się kłócą gdyż Tamara dokucza Franky.Czasami ale rzadko normalnie rozmawiają. Luz Delfina nie lubi jej tak samo jak Tamary uważa że coś ukrywa i jest dziwna jest zazdrosna o Franky gdyż wcześniej była jej jedyną najlepszą przyjaciółką. Andres Ramirez i Dulce Ramirez Delfina w sezonie 2A ich nie lubiła często się z nimi kłóciła nie była zadowolona gdy pod koniec sezonu się wprowadzili tam gdzie ona mieszka. Jednak teraz w sezonie 2B nie mają złych relacji zwłaszcza z Dulce która jest teraz bardzo miła gdyż z Andresem różnie bywa gdyż chce odzyskać Tamarę i często jest taki jak ona. Ciekawostki * Była nieobecna tylko w jednym odcinku sezonu 1.("Babcia Franky:Technologia Zero"). * Nie potrafi ukrywać sekretów,zawsze gdy pozna jakąś tajemnicę,swędzi ją nos. * Jest dobra w przygotowywaniu deserów. * Jest o rok młodsza od Christiana. * Nie wie kim by chciała być w przyszłości. * Udawała robota przez chwilę w odcinku "Franky pod ochroną mamy". * Ma tremę przed dużą publicznością(odcinek"Franky śpiewa na żywo".) * Chodzi do klasy o stopień niżej niż inni młodzieżowi bohaterowie serialu. *W sezonie 2B jest smutna że jej wszyscy orzyjaciele w tym jej chłopak(Mariano) opuszczą szkołę i dadzą się na studia a ona jeszcze jako jedyna będzie się uczyć i nie będzie miała przyjaciół. *Mimo że nikomu nie powiedziała że Franky to android to w odcinku Franky i Roby-filmowa miłość chciała to powiedzieć Roby'emu gdyż myślała że to człowiek a Delfina chciała z nim być. *Nie lubi rancza Emilii gdyż nie lubi farm. Zobacz też: Delfina Montero/Galeria,Delfina i Mariano,Roby i Delfina Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dzieci i nastolatkowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kobiety